


Heroes.

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Murder, fan kids, leveling up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: ANWYAY
Kudos: 2





	Heroes.

She was a hero. She was a hero. She was a hero, her friends were supposed to be heroes. They were heroes, they were _heroes_ **_THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FUCKING HEROES!_**

Bella slammed her foot down on her bat and heard it crack and the woodchips fall to the ground, she threw the pieces aside, ignored the splinters on her hands, grabbed her jacket and shoved it on, walking out of her room. "Papa- I'm going out!" "Is everything okay?" "No! But- I'll make it okay!" Her voice was tilted, slightly off- _wrong_

Jericho didn't say anything. He'd been married to Slim long enough to know a killers tone. Alcatraz appeared next to her once she was walking, and he grabbed her hand, "Bella, this is a bad idea." "I don't care." "Bella-" "Al, I'm- i'm a hero. Heroes take down villains. It's what we do." she shrugged lightly.

Alcatraz frowned, but squeezed her hand tighter- in ways, she was right, despite everything this would bring her proficiency _up_ , make her more heroic, taking down someone who would hurt the world.

She showed up at Dark Prism and went straight to the top, saying hi to Catori and Mouse on the way- they didn't suspect anything. 

It came in flashes. She saw Finneta infront of her- then on the ground, then with blood on his face and her knee digging into his chest, her fists getting covered more and more with blood, at some point Alcatraz had given her his bat- he wasn't looking, she was slamming it down over and over.

She didn't care anymore, she didn't _care_ , she felt her proficiency raise, a new upgrade probably, she was a hero again, she could be a hero again, she could- she saved people, this was saving people- even if she couldn't feel anything. Even if her shoulders slumped when the adrenaline left her.

Even if she had to be carried out by Alcatraz because she passed out from the shock of what she'd done.

She was a hero, she'd do anything to keep it that way.


End file.
